Silent Insight
by Eyra Dragonsworth
Summary: Not really a first attempt, rather, the first posted attempt. Discover what Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws do while Gryffindor and Slytherin are duking it out...reposted because I hated the ".txt" format. Now with italics!


New Author's Note: Please note that this is the EXACT SAME STORY as it was in its first posting

New Author's Note: Please note that this is the EXACT SAME STORY as it was in its first posting. However, I hated the .txt format, so I'm changing to HTML. Evil computer. I've also corrected a few things, and I have another 'new' author's note to explain something at the bottom. Well, enjoy!

Old Author's Note: :::coughs::: Well...this isn't my first attempt. I might post my first attempt someday, but not right now. I hope you enjoy this...and if you like it I might write a sequel. I already have a semi-prequel. Depends. Have to edit it. And if you want to hear the rant on how I came up with the World (or stole it...well, not really), ask in a review. Thank you, and enjoy. ROLL TAPE!

****

Silent Insight

By Eyra Dragonsworth

"Hagrid's Flaws Acceptable, Consequences Intolerable" read the new edition's headline. Riffelle smiled slightly, and continued to check the newspaper for mistakes.

"Um...what're you reading there, Riff?" Riffelle looked up to see a fifth-year boy standing in front of her.

"Oh...hey, Paul," she said, recognizing him. She glanced around the Ravenclaw common room, searching for eavesdroppers, then said, "Just checking the newest edition of _The Hogwarts World_ for mistakes."

Paul nodded, then asked, "Y'know, there's someone who I think'd be good on the paper, my cousin. She's a second-year Hufflepuff, Lindsey. She's got some different ideas that- well, I'm not sure everyone would like them, but they're unique."

"Lindsey, hm?" said Riff, setting down the paper. "I think I've heard of her...all right, I'll talk to her after lessons tomorrow. Tell her to go to the library after her last lesson. I'll meet her there."

***

Lindsey entered the library. Short, with blonde hair in pigtails, she looked around, not seeing anyone. "One of the editor's will meet you in the library," Paul had said. But no one was there. Not even Madam Pince.

Suddenly someone grabbed her arm. Lindsey shrieked.

"Shut up, will you? If Madam Pince finds me here, I'm a goner," someone whispered in her ear. Lindsey turned as much as possible with her arm being squeezed to death, to see her assailant. It was a short, brown-haired sixth-year. Lindsey recognized her as a Ravenclaw; a friend of her cousin Paul's named Riffelle.

"P...pardon?" stuttered Lindsey.

Riff looked around, then shook her head. "Not safe here...just my luck that I forgot to return...well, let's go," she said incoherently. Taking off out of the library, she dragged Lindsey behind her.

"Where are we going?!" asked Lindsey, fearful.

"Owlery. Safest place."

The trip was passed in silence, unless you count the "ow"s Lindsey uttered when Riff's tight grip and the quick pace caused Lindsey to injure herself on a stray stone, stair, and herself repeatedly.

When they reached the Owlery, Riff released Lindsey, and went over to a corner. She shuffled around, then carried something out of the darkness and walked over to Lindsey.

Rubbing the arm that Riff had pulled her with, Lindsey watched the other girl carefully. "What's that? And what're we doing here?"

Riff sat down, with the something on her lap. She unfolded it, and as she was working, explained to Lindsey. "It's a Muggle laptop...or 'notebook', as some call them. It's the whole reason you're here. Or rather, this is." She handed Lindsey the paper she had been reviewing last night.

"_The Hogwarts World_," read Lindsey. "I didn't know the school had a newspaper."

"The teachers don't know either," replied Riff. "Or rather, I think Dumbledore knows, but not the others. It's a student-run paper, you see. Underground, too. I'm one of the editors. There's two of us in all."

"Only two of you make a newspaper?"

Riff snorted. "No, we're the editors. Or, I'm the editor. The other one is the...owner, really. The reporters...they're students. From any house too, doesn't matter. No one has a monopoly on it. Your cousin Paul is reporter."

"Really? Who're the others?" asked Lindsey with interest.

"Can't tell you. Everyone's got a penname except me. I'm the only one that it's ok to find. I'm already in enough trouble as it is that it won't matter if I get caught doing this stuff."

"Why would you get in trouble? And what do you mean, already in trouble?"

"Well...the articles are a bit controversial. And I tend to attract trouble. The reason we couldn't stay in the library is I sort of... blew up a library book. Madam Pince is wandering around somewhere looking for me so I can be punished...probably going to blow me up."

Lindsey laughed, then questioned, "Why do you need the taplop?"

"Laptop," corrected Riff. "The original owner brought it in because she also runs a Muggle website- don't ask!" added Riff, cutting off another of Lindsey's questions. Lindsey sighed, then asked instead, "What sort of things are controversial?"

"Look at the headline. Read the first story out loud, if you want," added Riff.

Lindsey nodded and bent her head over the paper.

__

Hagrid's Flaws Acceptable, Consequences Intolerable, by Obvious Choice

"Hagrid?!" squealed Lindsey. "That...that half-giant?!"

"Like I said, controversial," explained Riff, typing away on the computer. "Obvious always chooses subjects that would get a person murdered...well, not murdered, but you know what I'm saying. Read on."

__

By now, we all know that everyone's favorite (or not so favorite. Depends on your house) Care of Magical Creatures teacher is a half-giant. If you don't know this, you should get a copy of Rita Skeeter's article, "Dumbledore's Giant Mistake". NOW!

Glad to see you're back already. And if you never left, good for you! Well, anyway. Some of us students have had bad experiences when it comes to dealing with Hagrid. Others have had good ones. But can we really blame Hagrid for those bad experiences?

"I think so!" inserted Lindsey.

"Just keep reading," replied Riff.

__

I think not! Now that we know where he's come from, let's take Hagrid in to perspective. First of all, he's a lot bigger than anyone else at Hogwarts, and has rather a blind spot for animals, especially dangerous ones. That's ok when the dangerous creatures are just around him, because he's large enough that he can control him. The problem is when Hagrid brings the creatures around people not his size, that cannot in anyway control the creatures. Yet Hagrid doesn't know any better. Should we hold him responsible?

"What do you think, Lindsey?" asked Riff.

"Erm...well...I don't know, Riffelle," she says.

"Call me Riff...and continue."

__

Yes! This is a dangerous pastime, and someone must set Hagrid straight! If you've got the guts, go ahead and do it.

"That's it. The end."

Riff nodded. "So, do you want to be a reporter, or not?" she asked, holding out a hand.

Lindsey paused, then took Riff's hand, shaking it. "Just call me...call me Goldilocks."

Riff smiled, then dropped Lindsey's hand. "Just drop off your first article whenever. The paper only comes out when we've got enough articles. So welcome, Goldilocks."

Old A/N: Lindsey, Riffelle, Paul, Obvious Choice (whoever THAT is) and The Hogwart's World belong to me. Everything else belongs to the most cool J. K. Rowling. Oh, and the World that inspired me with its name belongs to one Joseph Pulitzer [:::cough::: Newsies reference! :::cough:::]. Oh, and _The Hogwarts Courier_ belongs to my ex-friend "Matt", who we don't like anymore. Thank you. Read and review, if you want. Ta!

A/N: Hey, it's the updated version again! Well, two extremely kind people pointed out to me that laptops shouldn't work at Hogwarts [You know who you are]. Well, I know that MOST laptops shouldn't work at Hogwarts, but this one does. I might explain in another story. Might not. But if I don't, well, the laptop does work. Ta again! 


End file.
